destiny of the the apprentice
by Knight Tano
Summary: after order 66 Ahsoka goes to see an old friend to get help but something else happens entirely
1. Chapter 1

Just three days after order 66 the former jedi stood outside of senator Bonteri's house on Onderon. She knocked on the door for five minutes just standing out side in the rain in the middle of the night just waiting for him to open the door.

After some more time of knocking he finally came to open it, Lux Bonteri was shocked when he saw the former Jedi standing in the darkness with rain spilling down "ahsoka, what are you doing here" Ahsoka just started to cry "oh, Ahsoka i'm so sorry i didn't mean to" Lux brought her into an a warm hug in an effort to comfort her.

After a minute had passed he said "come in side" he led her in side and sat her on the couch "what happened, why are you here, why are you crying" Lux said trying to figure

Ahsoka looked at him with still watery eryes "i...i we- went to t-the temple, the-there we-were body's every where, yo-younglings mas-master and knights al-all burned on the ste-steps" Ahsoka couldn't stop crying at what she saw early before as she cried ito his shoulder.

 _FLASH BACK_

Admiral Tarkin stood at the steps addressing the people of the new empire "people, people i regret to inform you that the Jedi order betrayed the republic and in the failed attempt the new emperor Palpatine has turned us into a glories empire and has branded all Jedi survivors as traitors to the empire".

The crowed of people couldn't believe what they were just told, Jedi betraying the republic. Admiral Tarkin looked around and he spotted Ahsoka among the crowed he smiled at her and "there Jedi in the crowed, get her". Ahsoka realised that was time to leave and ran while her old comrades chased her down the streets until she came at a stop when she saw a ship.

Ahsoka got into it and set off into orbit. Then knowing she needed to get some where safe "Onderon, if anyone can help it's Lux" she put in the coordinates and was happy to see the bright blue colour that was welcoming to her.

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

Lux looked upon her in sadness not knowing what to say in order to comfort her, it wasn't until he tried to talk to her he realised that she had fallen asleep 'she must have been pretty tired to fall asleep quick' he lifted her in his arms a took her to the guest room. Once he got there he laid her down on the bed and put the covers on her and left to go to his own room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Early in the morning when Lux woke up and walked outside to the kitchen and program to make breakfast for him and Ahsoka comprised of bacon and eggs.

Half an hour the food was done and Lux continued to wait for Ahsoka to get up and he did not want to wake her from her hopefully peaceful sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was shinning through the windows and the sound of birds and other animals woke Ahsoka up with a smile that was qiuckly turned around when she remembered what happened and why she was here.

Ahsoka laid there for a minute until she could smell food cooking and went to go see what it was.

When Ahsoka reached the kitchen she saw a plate of bacon and eggs and Lux eating his until he saw her there and stopped eating and "hey soka, hungry theres food for you there" he said with a smile and Ahsoka smiled back and grabbed the food and sat across from him and began eating.

Once she was done Lux wanted to know what she saw and what she knew, because he knows what happened "hey soka" he said to get her attention, Ahsoka looked at him and "do you know what happened to the Jedi" Lux regretted the asking her that question as soon as he asked her that.

Ahsoka sniffled a tear a way "yes i heard that they betrayed the republic so the clones across the galaxy were order to execute all there commanding Jedi, then the 501st legion marched into the temple with some lord Vader and killed almost every Jedi in there, some got away senator bail organa is in contact with master's Yoda and Kenobi, you can contact them from here if you want" Lux offered.

Ahsoka smiled at his kindness "thank you Lux, is it alright with you if i speak to him now" Lux just nodded 'yes' Ahsoka smiled and hugged him "thanks Lux, thank you so much" she said happily.

Lux hugged her back "your welcome soka, anything for you, come on i'll show you the com-link transmitter" and they both made there way up the stairs to the next room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They made they way to the room and contacted Obi-wan and were now waiting for him to pick. An image of Obi-wan appeared in a short minute 'Ahsoka, Ahsoka you there, it's Obi-wan" he said trying to get her attention.

Ahsoka and Lux looked at him "i'm hear master Kenobi, were are you, you alright" Ahsoka said worriedly.

Obi-wan slightly chuckled at her "i'm fine Ahsoka don't worry, i just wanted to know if you were alright, i see that you have senator bonteri with you".

Ahsoka nodded "yes, i came here after i left the temple after the attack" she explained to him.

Obi-wan was suddenly worried when she mentioned temple and attack "why did you go to the temple after the attack, that was dangerous Ahsoka" he said slightly angry and disappointed.

Ahsoka could hear that in her it in his voice "i'm sorry master Kenobi i wanted to see what happened and look for survivors".

Obi-wan just sighed when she said that "i'm sorry Ahsoka it was smart of you to go looking for survivors i shouldn't be angry or anything i just got a little protective, especially with you since your young and i wasn't sure if you had any weapons or something" he sighed again "unfortunately i must now go now, i hope we speak again Ahsoka may the force be with you".

Ahsoka frowned at the thought of not seeing one of her friends that helped teach her along with Anakin "see you master may the force be with you as well" after that the image of obi wan disappeared and Ahsoka started to cry slightly and Lux placed an arm around her.

Lux continued to hold her "i'm sorry Ahsoka, you can stay here if you want, i have plenty of room for you" he offered her.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded 'yes' "thank you Lux, id love to, thank you" she gave him an answer that he liked to here.

Lux smiled "alright you can sleep in the room that you were before ok".

Ahsoka smiled again "alright" she got up "hey lux, thank you so much, i don't know how to repay" she said with her smile getting even bigger.

Lux nodded at her "it's alright Ahsoka yopu don't owe me anything, more like i owe you something for saving my life so many times, i just want you to get rest and heal".

Ahsoka smiled and nodded and went back to her room and went to get some rest.

 **i hope people will like this story i want to continue it please leave a review thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS HARD DON'T HAVE MUCH PATIENTS CAUSE I LIKE TO GET CHAPTERS AND STORIES UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

Once Ahsoka woke up she saw light shinning through the window in the distance she saw a imperial star destroyer just flying there in the distance, getting worried and scared that she might of brought the attention of the empire went down stairs to see lux talking to king Dendup and Saw gerrera through a holotransmitter. after lux was done talking to them he shut the transmitter off and saw Ahsoka looking at him from the stairs "hey soka, you can come in now, and about that star destroyer it's nothing the empire is just setting up a military base not to much to be concerned about" lux just sighed and sat on the couch and Ahsoka followed him and sat next to him.

Ahsoka looked at lux and saw a blush on his face when ever she was near him, she sensed his thoughts and looked down and blushed as-well "hey lux, thank you for letting me stay here with, if theres anything i could do please just let me know alright" she offered him a small smile one that he returned.

"don't mention it Ahsoka, you've helped me in the past i'm just happy to return the favour and you don't have to do anything alright, but if you like me saw and a couple of other former rebels are going out to dinner to night you want to come with me they got great food and me being a senator i'm paying" he said to her. Ahsoka looked at him not sure of what kind of answer to give him "are you asking me on a date lux" she said making him look at her in sudden shock, Lux blushed and quickly replied "no no, of course not i wa-" he was interrupted by Ahsoka putting her fingers to his lips shushing him so she could speak "cause it's alright if you are, iv'e always had affectionate feelings for you, now i just want to know if you had.

Lux sighed at her and looked at her directly in her eyes and "i have always had feelings for you, when i became senator i was hoping one day i could get closer to you even if you were a Jedi, iv'e always be attracted to you" Ahsoka looked at him surprised at what he just admitted "so you just wanted me for my body" she said angry, lux began to panic when she said that "what...no no of course not, iv'e been attracted to you not just because of your body but also because you were smart, funny, kind, selfless and of course very beautiful, it's not your body that i want so much, it's your heart and i'm hoping that i could be in it some day" he said hoping she would believe him.

Ahsoka just melted at his words and "aw lux, thats the most romantic thing anyones ever said to me, and yes you can have my heart some day lets see how this goes first" Lux smiled at her and Ahsoka smiled back then all of a sudden the large gap between the two became smaller until the define moment and there lips touched and they both had they first kiss, proper first kiss. Then after what seemed like an eternity they departed ones mouth from each other and blushed and smiled at each other before "well if your coming to dinner you should get ready i got a dress that should fit you in the closet, follow me soka" Ahsoka smiled and giggled at that nickname that he gave her and she liked it and she grasped his hand as he led her to his room.

When they got there they didn't seem to wont they hands to part from one another, after a couple of minutes Lux handed her a pretty dress and she finally let go of his hand and she went into the refresher, when she striped down and she looked into a mirror and put a hand on her butt one of the things she always see his eyes travel to, her lekku darkened when she realised what she was thinking of then she put the dress and walked back out to see Lux standing there. Ahsoka laughed to herself when she saw lux's jaw drop a little bit.

Lux couldn't look away from the goddess that stood in front of him "wow Ahsoka, you look amazing, just can't find the words to describe your beauty" Ahsoka just blushed madly at his words and moved closer and kissed him "what time we going" Ahsoka said, lux says "seven thirty", lux looks up and "after this tomorrow theres a lake near the old nest base i could take you to, i know you'll like it, fresh water kept secret no one to disturb us" Lux approached her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and kissed her, Ahsoka was surprised at first but then embraced it, until the doorbell rung and they both looked a little terrified then lux let go of Ahsoka and told her to hide while he checked to see who it was.

When Lux opened the door he saw a few stormtroopers standing there and "good after noon senator bonteri, we are here to know if you have seen any of these jedi around" he pulled up a datapad and showed it to lux, lux looked closely and saw a lot of jedi a few he was familiar with, he see's a picture of Ahsoka and "no, sorry but i have not seen any of these jedi" and with that the storm troopers left and lux went back in side and Ahsoka hugged him and kissed him so hard and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Lux was surprised but then embraced it and returned it in kind, after a while they both separated and both smiled "that was unexpected soka, but not un welcomed" he proceeded to kiss her again and after he grabbed her hand and they made they way to the speeder and went to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant they went in side and spotted saw and they sat by him and his girlfriend named Atara. they sat there and saw spoke up "Ahsoka this is my girlfriend Atara, Atara this is Ahsoka the Jedi that helped free our world, you remember lux of course" Atara and Ahsoka shook hands and they all sat down at the table and ordered there food.

Saw, Lux and Atara were all talking to each other but Ahsoka just couldn't join in. Ahsoka then got up and walked out side, lux saw her leave and followed after her "hey soka, you alright" Ahsoka looked at him and "yeah, i'm fine, i'm just bored" lux nodded "alright, how about we just eat and go home alright" "alright, thanks lux" and they went back in side.

After they all finished their meals they paid and all got in their speeders and went home, once lux and Ahsoka got back to lux's mansion they kissed and said good night and went to their bedrooms and fell to slumber. Ahsoka was dreaming, every thing was black. Ahsoka stood in darkness, she hears a mechanical voice from behind "Jedi" Ahsoka stood there looking at the sith in black amour and stepped back. vader move closer "you abandoned, you failed me, now you will pay with your life" and the red light saber swung at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka woke with a scream and with tears in her eyes, after a minute lux came in and sat on the bed "are you alright soka, i heard you scream" and lux wrapped his ams around her and Ahsoka buried her head in his chest and sobbed "i had a-a nightmare, it felt so real, that sith vader was going to kill me" lux went wide eyed and continued to hug her "it was only a dream, your alright, your safe here". After a while they sat there just quietly, lux was about to get up when Ahsoka stopped him "lux, stay here with me please, i don't want to be alone" she said with still teary eyes, lux nodded and got in with her and Ahsoka moved over to make room for him. when he got him he put an arm around Ahsoka and she snuggled up against him and put her head on his chest "hey lux" Ahsoka said getting his attention "yeah" lux said "thank you lux" Ahsoka said "don't mention it soka"and then they began to fall asleep in each others arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the morning Ahsoka woke up and sunlight flashed her in the face and she rolled over and realised that she woke up alone cause lux was not with her, she sensed that he was still in the house so she wasn't worried and she got up to look for him.

when she found him he was cooking breakfast and she walked up to him and lux turned around to be met with a kiss from ahsoka, lux smiled and looked at her "sleep well soka" he said and ahsoka smiled at him and nodded "yes, thank you for staying in bed with me" she said with a blush, lux nodded and "don't mention it soka, here made you some breakfast" he said and pointed at the plate with bacon and eggs on it, ahsoka smiled and grabbed it and lux followed her and sat across from her eating his food. lux looked at her "so what do you want to do today" ahsoka shrugged "i don't know anything i guess, know any fun places where we could go and be together" lux thought for a moment before "well why don't we go to a restaurant and see a movie afterwards" he tells her Ahsoka nodded "yes, that be great, thank you lux" she said smiling, lux looked at her and smiled to "no problem soka, come on lets finish our breakfast and i'll take you shopping so you can bye your self some clothes and what not, okay" he says to her, Ahsoka nodded and kept eating her food.

Once they were done eating ahsoka went up to take a shower and she got undressed and went in and turned the shower on and cleaned her self. when she got out she started drying her self, lux was about to walk in not knowing she was still in there opened the door, ahsoka screamed and slapped him in the face and closed the door, she slapped him in the face because he just saw her naked and she got scarred because u=it was such a surprise for her. once she was done she got out and went looking for lux, she sensed that he was in his room and knocked on the door and got told to come in. once she got in she saw him sitting on the bed working on some paper work, ahsoka walked up and sat on the side of her his bed and looked at him "hey lux, i..i'm sorry about slapping you in the face before, you just scarred me and i didn't want you to see me naked" lux nodded "it's alright Ahsoka i should've knocked first, sorry it want happen again, i promise" "thank you lux" Ahsoka said before she leaned in and kissed him, after they broke apart lux spoke "we'll head out to the restaurant in a couple hours alright" ahsoka nodded her head ' _yes_ ' "alright, although might i say you have a great body, hope i can see it again" lux said that shocked ahsoka and she carefully slapped him on the chest not as hard as she did on the face but, ahsoka's lekku darkened so much "oh, stop it lux, you'll get to see my body again soon" she said while blushing, lux laughed and kissed her.

After a while of talking they both decided to go to the shops so ahsoka can get her self some more supplies that are for woman lux was afraid to ask what, ahsoka felt it was to much for lux to bye her stuff since she was already living with him and him expecting nothing in return. After a while they saw a clothes store and ahsoka and lux went into it. After a while of walking around ahsoka finally found around ten outfits that she wanted and some toiletries for herself. then after they got lunch they went back to their speeder and went back to lux's house.

Once they got there they put their stuff in their rooms and sat on the couch "you want to watch something soka" lux said, ahsoka nodded "what is there" she asked, lux shrugged and started flipping though the channels, lux finally stopped at a funny movie and left it on and lux smiled when he saw ahsoka laugh at some of it and he lied down and grabbed her and hug her from behind with her lying in front of him using his left arm as a pillow.

After an hour of watching the holonet movies ahsoka started to get tired and yawned, lux seeing this asked "tired soka" ahsoka laughed and "shut up lux" she said right before she got swept up and released that lux had picked her up. making her self stable she puts her arms around his neck as she gets comfortable in his arms as lux carries her up stairs to her bedroom. once they get there lux puts her in the bed and covers her in the blankets as she gets comfortable lux kisses her on the montrals and leaves her to sleep as her goes to retire to his own room.

 **I'm back sorry for being a way so long I got caught up in school and work and a pic game called total war Rome, any way I'm gonna start writing my stories again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS HARD DON'T HAVE MUCH PATIENTS CAUSE I LIKE TO GET CHAPTERS AND STORIES UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

Once Ahsoka woke up she saw light shinning through the window in the distance she saw a imperial star destroyer just flying there in the distance, getting worried and scared that she might of brought the attention of the empire went down stairs to see lux talking to king Dendup and Saw gerrera through a holotransmitter. after lux was done talking to them he shut the transmitter off and saw Ahsoka looking at him from the stairs "hey soka, you can come in now, and about that star destroyer it's nothing the empire is just setting up a military base not to much to be concerned about" lux just sighed and sat on the couch and Ahsoka followed him and sat next to him.

Ahsoka looked at lux and saw a blush on his face when ever she was near him, she sensed his thoughts and looked down and blushed as-well "hey lux, thank you for letting me stay here with, if theres anything i could do please just let me know alright" she offered him a small smile one that he returned.

"don't mention it Ahsoka, you've helped me in the past i'm just happy to return the favour and you don't have to do anything alright, but if you like me Saw and a couple of other former rebels are going out to dinner to night if you want to come with me they got great food and me being a senator i'm paying" he said to her. Ahsoka looked at him not sure of what kind of answer to give him "are you asking me on a date lux" she said making him look at her in sudden shock, Lux blushed and quickly replied "no no, of course not i wa-" he was interrupted by Ahsoka putting her fingers to his lips shushing him so she could speak "cause it's alright if you are, iv'e always had affectionate feelings for you, now i just want to know if you had".

Lux sighed at her and looked at her directly in her eyes and "i have always had feelings for you, when i became senator i was hoping one day i could get closer to you even if you were a Jedi, iv'e always be attracted to you" Ahsoka looked at him surprised at what he just admitted "so you just wanted me for my body" she said angry, lux began to panic when she said that "what...no no of course not, iv'e been attracted to you not just because of your body but also because you were smart, funny, kind, selfless and of course very beautiful, it's not your body that i want so much, it's your heart and i'm hoping that i could be in it some day" he said hoping she would believe him.

Ahsoka just melted at his words and "aw lux, thats the most romantic thing anyones ever said to me, and yes you can have my heart some day lets see how this goes first" Lux smiled at her and Ahsoka smiled back then all of a sudden the large gap between the two became smaller until the define moment and there lips touched and they both had they first kiss, proper first kiss. Then after what seemed like an eternity they departed ones mouth from each other and blushed and smiled at each other before "well if your coming to dinner you should get ready i got a dress that should fit you in the closet, follow me soka" Ahsoka smiled and giggled at that nickname that he gave her and she liked it and she grasped his hand as he led her to his room.

When they got there they didn't seem to wont they hands to part from one another, after a couple of minutes Lux handed her a pretty dress and she finally let go of his hand and she went into the refresher, when she striped down and she looked into a mirror and put a hand on her butt one of the things she always see his eyes travel to, her lekku darkened when she realised what she was thinking of then she put the dress and walked back out to see Lux standing there. Ahsoka laughed to herself when she saw lux's jaw drop a little bit.

Lux couldn't look away from the goddess that stood in front of him "wow Ahsoka, you look amazing, just can't find the words to describe your beauty" Ahsoka just blushed madly at his words and moved closer and kissed him "what time we going" Ahsoka said, lux says "seven thirty", lux looks up and "after this tomorrow theres a lake near the old nest base i could take you to, i know you'll like it, fresh water kept secret no one to disturb us" Lux approached her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and kissed her, Ahsoka was surprised at first but then embraced it, until the doorbell rung and they both looked a little terrified then lux let go of Ahsoka and told her to hide while he checked to see who it was.

When Lux opened the door he saw a few stormtroopers standing there and "good after noon senator bonteri, we are here to know if you have seen any of these jedi around" he pulled up a datapad and showed it to lux, lux looked closely and saw a lot of jedi a few he was familiar with, he see's a picture of Ahsoka and "no, sorry but i have not seen any of these jedi" and with that the storm troopers left and lux went back in side and Ahsoka hugged him and kissed him so hard and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Lux was surprised but then embraced it and returned it in kind, after a while they both separated and both smiled "that was unexpected soka, but not un welcomed" he proceeded to kiss her again and after he grabbed her hand and they made they way to the speeder and went to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant they went in side and spotted saw and they sat by him and his girlfriend named Atara. they sat there and saw spoke up "Ahsoka this is my girlfriend Atara, Atara this is Ahsoka the Jedi that helped free our world, you remember lux of course" Atara and Ahsoka shook hands and they all sat down at the table and ordered there food.

Saw, Lux and Atara were all talking to each other but Ahsoka just couldn't join in. Ahsoka then got up and walked out side, lux saw her leave and followed after her "hey soka, you alright" Ahsoka looked at him and "yeah, i'm fine, i'm just bored" lux nodded "alright, how about we just eat and go home alright" "alright, thanks lux" and they went back in side.

After they all finished their meals they paid and all got in their speeders and went home, once lux and Ahsoka got back to lux's mansion they kissed and said good night and went to their bedrooms and fell to slumber. Ahsoka was dreaming, every thing was black. Ahsoka stood in darkness, she hears a mechanical voice from behind "Jedi" Ahsoka stood there looking at the sith in black amour and stepped back. vader move closer "you abandoned, you failed me, now you will pay with your life" and the red light saber swung at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka woke with a scream and with tears in her eyes, after a minute lux came in and sat on the bed "are you alright soka, i heard you scream" and lux wrapped his ams around her and Ahsoka buried her head in his chest and sobbed "i had a-a nightmare, it felt so real, that sith vader was going to kill me" lux went wide eyed and continued to hug her "it was only a dream, your alright, your safe here". After a while they sat there just quietly, lux was about to get up when Ahsoka stopped him "lux, stay here with me please, i don't want to be alone" she said with still teary eyes, lux nodded and got in with her and Ahsoka moved over to make room for him. when he got him he put an arm around Ahsoka and she snuggled up against him and put her head on his chest "hey lux" Ahsoka said getting his attention "yeah" lux said "thank you lux" Ahsoka said "don't mention it soka"and then they began to fall asleep in each others arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the morning Ahsoka woke up and sunlight flashed her in the face and she rolled over and realised that she woke up alone cause lux was not with her, she sensed that he was still in the house so she wasn't worried and she got up to look for him.

when she found him he was cooking breakfast and she walked up to him and lux turned around to be met with a kiss from ahsoka, lux smiled and looked at her "sleep well soka" he said and ahsoka smiled at him and nodded "yes, thank you for staying in bed with me" she said with a blush, lux nodded and "don't mention it soka, here made you some breakfast" he said and pointed at the plate with bacon and eggs on it, ahsoka smiled and grabbed it and lux followed her and sat across from her eating his food. lux looked at her "so what do you want to do today" ahsoka shrugged "i don't know anything i guess, know any fun places where we could go and be together" lux thought for a moment before "well why don't we go to a restaurant and see a movie afterwards" he tells her Ahsoka nodded "yes, that be great, thank you lux" she said smiling, lux looked at her and smiled to "no problem soka, come on lets finish our breakfast and i'll take you shopping so you can bye your self some clothes and what not, okay" he says to her, Ahsoka nodded and kept eating her food.

Once they were done eating ahsoka went up to take a shower and she got undressed and went in and turned the shower on and cleaned her self. when she got out she started drying her self, lux was about to walk in not knowing she was still in there opened the door, ahsoka screamed and slapped him in the face and closed the door, she slapped him in the face because he just saw her naked and she got scarred because u=it was such a surprise for her. once she was done she got out and went looking for lux, she sensed that he was in his room and knocked on the door and got told to come in. once she got in she saw him sitting on the bed working on some paper work, ahsoka walked up and sat on the side of her his bed and looked at him "hey lux, i..i'm sorry about slapping you in the face before, you just scarred me and i didn't want you to see me naked" lux nodded "it's alright Ahsoka i should've knocked first, sorry it want happen again, i promise" "thank you lux" Ahsoka said before she leaned in and kissed him, after they broke apart lux spoke "we'll head out to the restaurant in a couple hours alright" ahsoka nodded her head ' _yes_ ' "alright" lux and Ahsoka kissed after that.

After a while of talking they both decided to go to the shops so ahsoka can get her self some more supplies that are for woman lux was afraid to ask what, ahsoka felt it was to much for lux to bye her stuff since she was already living with him and him expecting nothing in return. After a while they saw a clothes store and ahsoka and lux went into it. After a while of walking around ahsoka finally found around ten outfits that she wanted and some toiletries for herself. then after they got lunch they went back to their speeder and went back to lux's house.

Once they got there they put their stuff in their rooms and sat on the couch "you want to watch something soka" lux said, ahsoka nodded "what is there" she asked, lux shrugged and started flipping though the channels, lux finally stopped at a funny movie and left it on and lux smiled when he saw ahsoka laugh at some of it and he lied down and grabbed her and hug her from behind with her lying in front of him using his left arm as a pillow.

After an hour of watching the holonet movies ahsoka started to get tired and yawned, lux seeing this asked "tired soka" ahsoka laughed and "shut up lux" she said right before she got swept up and released that lux had picked her up. making her self stable she puts her arms around his neck as she gets comfortable in his arms as lux carries her up stairs to her bedroom. once they get there lux puts her in the bed and covers her in the blankets as she gets comfortable lux kisses her on the montrals and leaves her to sleep as her goes to retire to his own room.

 **Done, yay!**


End file.
